Konoha High School
by Misux
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have been friends since they were children. Now they are 16, and they are attending Konoha High School. Enemies will meet, friendship will grow, and love will blossom. Will they make it through all the drama that High School has to offer? Read it and Find out. -SasuSaku- -ShikaIno- -NaruHina- -NejiTen-
1. Prologue: Friendship Blooming

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did, I wouldn't be here, and Sasuke and Sakura would be making-out in both anime and manga.  
_

**Konoha High School **

Prologue: Blooming Friendship

_A 5-year-old Sakura Haruno, was crying. She had lost her puppy while taking it for a walk._

_FLASHBACK_

''_Wait up! Spots!'' Little Sakura tripped over a rock and fell. When she stood up again, Spots wasn't there. ''Spots! Spots! Where are you?!'' She asked as she started to cry. _

_END OF FLASHBACK  
_

_5-year-old Sasuke and 5-year-old Naruto were playing hide and seek, Naruto had to hide, and Sasuke had to seek. ''One,'' Sasuke started, ''Two,'' ''Three,'' ''Four,'' ''Five,'' ''Six,'' ''Seven,'' ''Eight,'' ''Nine,'' ''Ten, ready or not, here I -.'' Sasuke was about to finish but he heard something in the bushes, he started to get closer… and closer… and closer… until… *BARK* *BARK* *BARK* *LICK* *LICK* ''What the-'' Sasuke said as he was being licked by a Golden Retriever but was cut off by Naruto's yelling. _

''_Oi! Teme?! Where are you?!'' Naruto asked. ''I'm here Dobe!'' Sasuke said, in annoyed tone. ''Oi Sasuke what did you do to that puppy?'' Naruto asked. ''Nothing, it just… came at me…'' Sasuke answered. _

''_Hey Teme, maybe someone lost it, check his collar.'' Naruto said. ''Wow, Dobe, for the first time you say something smart and useful.'' Sasuke said. ''Ooh! Do I get a cookie?'' Naruto asked. ''Easy comes, easy goes.'' Murmured Sauske as he checked the dog's collar. ''Found it. Come on let's go Dobe.'' Sasuke said. _

_They started walking towards the address written on the dog's collar, until they heard someone crying and sobbing. ''Spots where are you?'' They heard a girl say. 'Spots?' Sasuke thought. 'Isn't that the dog's name?' Though Sasuke as he once again checked the dog collar. _

''_Hey Dobe, I think we found the owner.'' Said Sasuke. Then they both started to get closer to where the sound was coming from. ''Excuse us, but, is this yours?'' Sasuke asked as he looked at Sakura._

_Sakura looked at him and then at the dog in his hands. She smiled and nodded. ''Thank you, uh…'' Sakura said. ''Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.'' Sasuke said. ''Oi, Teme, I helped too!'' Naruto said. ''Dobe, you'r being loud.'' Sasuke said. _

_Sakura giggled. ''Thanks both of you. If you don't mind would you like being... friends?'' Sakura asked. ''Sure.'' They both agreed. _

''_So, now that we are friends, what's your name?'' Asked Naruto. ''Oh, my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno, and you are?'' She asked back. ''Oh I'm Naruto! Would you like to play Hide and Seek with us Saku-chan? Naruto asked. ''Saku-chan... I like that. Sure.'' She said as she grabbed her new friends' hands. _

_Ever since then they have been best friends._

**END OF CHAPTER ONE  
**

**Read & Review!  
**


	2. The Start

___Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did, I wouldn't be here, and Sasuke and Sakura would be making-out in both anime and manga._

**Konoha High School**

The Start

''Sakura, wake up.'' Naruto said as she tried to shake Sakura awake. She then started to open her eyes. ''Naruto…'' Sakura said. ''WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP?!'' Sakura yelled/asked.

''Naruto and Sakura... SHUT THE HECK UP!'' someone yelled yelled. ''You guys woke me up!'' Sasuke yelled.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were living together in an apartment. They had begged their parents to let them live by themselves, and their parents agreed. They are 15 years old, and today is their first day of High School. They have been friends since they were 5 years old.

Naruto is a loud-mouth-ramen-loving-idiotic-freak - A.K.A Dobe or Idiot, apart from that he is very nice, sweet, and friendly. He has blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Sasuke is a cold-emo-emotionless-chicken-ass-haired-bastard **(A/N: I copied the chicken ass haired bastard from a fanfic by XEmerald Goddess of the NightX)** - A.K.A Human-Ice-cube or Teme, he is also very sweet (when he wants to) and overprotective. He has balck hair and, black eyes.

Sakura is a violent-tomboyish-mood-swingy (**A/N: Made that word up. I guess O.o) **–pink-haired-girl - A.K.A Saku-chan or Cherry Blossom (when they want her to do something for them), she is also very sweet, nice, friendly, always keeps a secret and gives good advice. She has pink-bubblegum-hair and green eyes.

They all started yelling at each other until Sakura got tired of the arguing. ''Guys! Shut the heck up! We have 45 minutes to get ready.'' . ''Fine.'' Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

''Good, now, I call the shower first!'' Sakura yelled before anyone could get near the bathroom. Sakura was about to open the door until Naruto and Sasuke got each of her wrists. ''No. We are going to fight for the shower.'' Sasuke said. ''Okay what are we going to do?'' Sakura asked. ''We are going to do _THAT_.'' Sasuke said. Naruto and Sakura gasped. ''Not _THAT_'' Sakura and Naruto said. ''Yes, _THAT_.'' Sasuke said smirking. ''Fine.'' Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. ''Naruto will fight against Sakura, and the winner will fight me.'' Sasuke said. Naruto and Sakura go in their fighting positions. (DUN DUN DUN…)

'Rock, Paper, Scissors!'' Sasuke yelled. Sakura won, she had scissors and Naruto had paper. ''Dang.'' Naruto murmured. Sakura and Sasuke go in their fighting position and Naruto yelled: ''Rock, Paper, Scissors!'' Sakura won again, she had paper, and Sasuke had Rock. ''Dang it!'' said Sasuke.

Sakura started laughing evilly and went in the bathroom, when she was done she got dressed, dried her hair, and put it in a high ponytail.

She was wearing a dark blue tank-top, jeans, black converse, and a gray hoody. She has a red and black backpack. She then went to eat her breakfast.

It was then Sasuke's turn. When he was done, he got dressed. He was wearing a black t-shirt, gray baggy jeans, and dark blue converse. He then went to eat his breakfast with Sakura.

The it was Naruto's turn. When he was done, he got dressed. He was wearing an orange t-shirt that read 'I LOVE RAMEN', black cargo pants, and of course, orange sneakers. He went to eat his breakfast (Ramen).

After ten minutes, they had finished their breakfast. ''Come on guys, we gotta get going.'' Sakura said. They both nodded, and they all went outside of their apartment.

They were walking to school now. ''Do you have any idea of what this year is going to be like?'' Naruto asked them. ''I don't know, but I can't wait to find out!'' Sakura said. ''Hn.'' Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura sighed. They had asked Sasuke what 'Hn' means for 8 years, and they still didn't know. They kept walking until they reached a building with a huge signe that read:

'_**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL'**_

They were now inside, they were walking until they found the a door that read: '**Principal's Office**' they knocked on the door, they didn't hear anyone answer so they knocked again. The same thing happened, so they opened the door to find a woman with huge breasts sleeping on her desk.

''Excuse us but… DO YOU MIND WAKING UP?! WE ARE NEW HERE!'' Sakura yelled. ''W-What?'' The principal said as she wiped some drool off of her mouth. ''What do you want?'' She snapped at them. ''We are new,and we were wondering if you could give us out schedules.'' Naruto said.

'OHH. Right. Sorry about that, anyways here you go. By the way, call me Tsunade.'' Tsunade said as she handed them their schedules.

They were outside of the office; they were going to compare schedules.

''I'll go first.'' Sakura said.

She showed them her schedule for them to see. It read:

_**07:45 - 08:30 - HOMEROOM with Kakashi Room 301**_

_**08:30 - 09:15 - SCIENCE with Kabuto Room 234**_

_**09:15 - 10:00 - HISTORY with Kurenai Room 306**_

_**10:00 - 10:50 - SPORTS with Gai **_

_**10:50 - 11:20 - LUNCH Cafeteria**_

_**11:20 - 12:20 - MATH with Asuma 256 **_

_**12:20 - 01:00 - LANGUAGE ARTS with Sasori 278**_

_**01:00 - 01:55 - ART with Jiraiya 365**_

When they were done looking at Sakura's schedule, it was Naruto's turn. It read:

_**07:45 - 08:30 - HOMEROOM with Kakashi Room 301**_

_**08:30 - 09:15 - SCIENCE with Kabuto Room 234 **_

_**09:15 - 10:00 - ART with Jiraiya Room 365 **_

_**10:00 - 10:50 - SPORTS with Gai **_

_**10:50 - 11:20 - LUNCH Cafeteria**_

_**11:20 - 12:20 - MATH with Asuma Room 256 **_

_**12:20 - 01:00 - LANGUAGE ARTS with Sasori Room 278**_

_**01:00 - 01:55 - HISTORY with Kurenai Room 306 **_

When they were done looking at Naruto's schedule, it was Sasuke's turn. It read:

_**07:45 - 08:30 – HOMEROOM with Kakashi Room 301**_

_**08:30 - 09:15 – LANGUAGE ARTS with Sasori Room 278**_

_**09:15 - 10:00 – HISTORY with Kurenai Room 306**_

_**10:00 - 10:50 – SPORTS with Gai **_

_**10:50 - 11:20 – LUNCH Cafeteria**_

_**11:20 - 12:20 – MATH with Asuma Room 256**_

_**12:20 - 01:00 – SCIENCE with Kabuto Room 234**_

_**01:00 - 01:55 – ART with Jirayia Room 365 **_

''Okay. So, we have Math, Lunch, Homeroom, and Sports together. Saku-chan and I have Science and Language Arts together. Teme and Saku-chan have History and Art together. To Homeroom it is!'' Naruto said.

Sakura and Sasuke blinked in surprise. ''What?'' Naruto asked confused by why they were not moving. ''Dobe, I've known for 10 years, and that is the smartest thing you've said in those 10 years.'' Sasuke said.

''Are you saying I'm stupid?!'' Asked/yelled Naruto. ''Yes. Yes I am.'' Sasuke said. ''Why you little—'' Naruto was going to finish but was cut off by Sakura.

''Guys we don't have time for this, we're going to be late for class'' Sakura said. ''Fine.'' They both pouted. Sakura chuckled. And they were on their way to Homeroom.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO  
**

******Read & Review!**


	3. Meeting The Slut

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did, I wouldn't be here, and Sasuke and Sakura would be making-out in both anime and manga._

**Konoha High School**

Meeting The Slut

They go to class on time, but their teacher (whose name was Kakashi) wasn't there.

After a few minutes of waiting, a man with silver hair came in. ''Sorry class, I got lost in the path of -'' He said but was cut off by the whole class yelling: ''LIAR!''

''Anyway, today we have 3 new students. Please introduce yourselves.'' Kakashi said.

First, it was Naruto's turn. ''I'm Naruto Uzumaki! My favorite color is orange! And… I love ramen! Also, you can call me Naruto-kun.'' Naruto said. ''Correction: You can all call him: Dobe or Idiot.'' Smirked Sasuke.

''Alright _Dobe _go sit down next to Hinata, Hinata raise your hand so that Naruto knows who you are.'' Kakashi said, before he continued reading his perverted book:

'_**MAKE OUT PARADISE' ,**_

and started giggling like a little girl. ''AUGHH! See what you did, Sasuke? Even the old pervert calls me that!'' Naruto said as he went to sit down next to the white-eye girl who raised her hand.

''Sorry to break it to you, but Jirayia is the old pervert, I'm the young pervert. Thank you very much.'' Kakashi said. ''Does it make any difference?'' Sakura asked with a sacrcastic tone in her voice.

Next it was Sasuke's turn. Before he even started speaking he already had fangirls. ''I'm Sasuke Uchiha… And I love tomatoes. My favorite color is dark blue. Call me Sasuke. I will hate any other way of calling me.'' Sasuke. said.

Then it was Sakura's turn. ''Hey. I'm Sakura Haruno. My favorite color is green, and I love chocolate. You can either call me Haruno or Saku-chan. I don't care.'' Sakura said. She also had fanboys.

''Great now, let me introduce myself. I'm Kakashi-sensei.'' Kakashi said. ''Sakura you may sit next to Sasuke.'' Kakashi said. They both nodded before sitting down. ''Now, I'm going to teach you something very important.'' Kakashi said. (DUN DUN DUN….)

''HOW TO SOCIALIZE!'' Said Kakashi, somehow excited. ''Now to socialize, you sit next to another person, say hello, smile and talk to them.'' Kakashi said ''Do you understand?'' Kakashi asked as if he was teaching to a bunch of 4-year-olds.

They all nodded. ''Good, now do that.'' Kakashi said. Sasuke's fanclub came to Sakura's table. ''Excuse us, but can we talk to you for a second.'' The biggest school's slut; Karin said to Sakura.

''Be right back. Teme (**A/N: Yes, in this story Sakura also calls Sasuke Teme, and Naruto Dobe)**'' Sakura said to Sasuke. The fangirls gasped. They went outside of the classroom since Kakashi was went to the _bathroom…_

* * *

**Somewhere in the school…**

*Insert Kakashi reading that perverted book of his* ''He loves her!? OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!'' Kakashi giggled and blushed like a high school girl as he kept reading his perverted book.

* * *

**Back with Sakura and the horrible fangirls…**

Karin looked at two members of Sasuke's fanclub and nodded her head, they did so as well. Then they grabbed Sakura and held her so she couldn't move.

''Listen here, freak. Sasuke-kun is mine, and no one else's, so get away from him before I have to hurt you. Got it?'' Karin said.

''First of all: You have absolutely _NO IDEA _of who you are dealing with, so watch your mouth. Second of all: I have _never _heard Sasuke say that he is yours. Third of all: I'm not scared of your little words that you can barely call threatening.'' Sakura said with a confident look on her face.

''Well you should be, cause I got the upper hand here, hun. '' Karin said referring to the two girls holding her in place so she couldn't move.

''Pffftt… If you think these little weaklings can hold me down…. Then you're _dead wrong. _And I'm not scared of cowards.'' Sakura said with the same look of confidence.

''W-we are not cowards!'' said Karin trying to sound confident, but failing. ''Oh really? Then tell me… Why did you gang up on me instead of coming to me fair and square?! Sakura asked, now mad.

''Shut up!'' Karin said as she was about to punch Sakura across the face, but Sakura quickly and easily got free of the girls' grip and again…. quickly and easily caught her fist.

''Seriously. You have absolutely no idea of who you are dealing with.'' Sakura said as she twisted her wrist.

''My dad is one of the best wrestlers in the world, he taught me everything he knows. I could kill you right here, and right now.'' Sakura said.

Yes. Sakura's dad is indeed, one of the best wrestlers in the world, his name is Roy Haruno.

**(A/N: Lame name I know. Couldn't think of anything else.) **''Oh you mean, that cheater Roy Haruno? I would be ashamed of having him as my father. After all, he _is_ a cheater'' Karin said.

''Why you little-'' She was cut off when Naruto and Sasuke grabbed each one of her arms so she couldn't beat the heck out of Karin.

''What do you think you are doing?'' Sasuke whispered to Sakura. ''I think I'm teaching this pathetic excuse for a woman to think before she talks!'' Said Sakura trying to break loose from their grip.

''Sorry Saku-chan, but if we let you go, you are literally going to kill her.'' Naruto said. ''Naruto no baka! That's the whole point!'' Yelled Sakura as she broke free from their grasp and grabbed Karin by the collar.

''Listen here, and listen well **(A/N: I'm not sure if you say it like that but… Oh! What the heck?!)**, if you _ever _talk about my father like that, you won't live to regret it.'' Sakura said.

''Defending that cheater… huh?'' Karin smirked. That did it. Sakura started to beat Karin to a pulp until she was satisfied with her work. ''Take that as a warning.'' Sakura said. She then returned to the class.

Kakashi had already returned.

''Where were you?'' Kakashi asked Sakura. Sakura just stared at him as if he had grown two heads. ''Never mind. Yuki (Someone from the class), please take Karin to the infirmary.'' Kakashi said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. ''If you already knew, then why did you ask?'' Sakura asked Kakashi. Kakashi just stared at her. ''Never mind. Where were _you_?'' Sakura asked.

''Didn't I say I went to the bathroom?'' Kakashi asked. ''Oh please, we all know that you were not in the bathroom. You were obviously reading that perveted book.'' Sakura said.

''If you already knew, then why did you ask?'' Kakashi said in a mocking tone. ''Touché.'' Sakura said before going back to her desk next to Sasuke (Who was already there.). She sighed. It was her first day of High School and she already made an enemy.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**Read & Review!**


	4. Making Friends

___Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did, I wouldn't be here, and Sasuke and Sakura would be making-out in both anime and manga._

**Konoha High School**

Making Friends

**-TIME SKIP- **

**-From homeroom to sports-  
**

It was now time for sports. They had changed into their uniforms; the uniform consisted of green shorts, and a white tank-top for the girls. For the boys it was long shorts, and a white T-shirt. They found their teacher quite _strange…._ Let's see why:

- He had a bowl-cut.

- He wore a spandex! A spandex people!

- He wore leg warmers over the spandex.

- He was always talking about youth.

- Every time he said the word 'youth' he threw fake sparkles around himself….

Okay maybe a little _too_ strange….

Today they were going to do track. At their last school, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were the fastest, they were equally matched. The fastest in 'Konoha High School' were Neji and Tenten.

''Okay my youthful *insert Gai throwing fake sparkles around himself here* students! Today we are going to do track!'' Gai said. ''We also have some new students… Please introduce yourselves.'' Gai said.

After Naruto, Sasuke, asnd Sakura. introduced themselves, a guy almost as tall as Sasuke, with chocolate brown hair put in a loose ponytail, and white eyes, and a girl with brown hair put in two buns, and brown eyes, came to them.

''Hey there! I'm TenTen!'' The girl said. ''Hi! I'm Sakura.'' Sakura said as she gave the other girl a smile.

''I'm Neji.'' They guy said. ''YO! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!'' Naruto said… No wait, scratch that… Naruto yelled.

''Dobe, you're being loud.'' Said Sasuke as he bonked Naruto on the head. ''I'm Sasuke.'' Smirked Sasuke. Neji smirked back.

''I heard you were one of the fastest kids in this school.'' Naruto said. ''Yeah, I am.'' Neji smirked. ''Confident, much?'' Sakura said/asked joining the conversation.

''Yep, I am.'' Neji said. ''Well sorry to break it to you. But we were the fastest in our last school.'' Sakura smirked. ''Well we'll see about that.'' Said TenTen. ''Okay now youthful students… START!'' Gai said. Everyone started running. The ones that were on the lead were (In order):

- Sakura

- Sasuke

-Tenten

- Neji

-Naruto

After a few seconds, Naruto had already passed Neji and Tenten. In the end…. Guess who won?.. YOU GUESSED IT!...

**1****st**** Place: Sasuke. **

**2****nd**** Place: Sakura. **

**3****rd**** Place: Naruto.**

Everyone was amazed by the 3. I mean… who wouldn't be? Neji and TenTen were the fastest, and now some new kids come and beat their receord! What the heck?!

''Well you aren't _that_ bad.'' Neji said. ''Yeah right, we beat your but!'' Naruto said. ''You just got lucky.'' Neji said back.

''Men and their pride… *sigh*'' Sakura and TenTen said at the same time.

''Well how about we all be friends.'' Sakura said. ''Sure.'' And ''Fine.'' Where the answers.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-From sports to lunch-  
**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were eating with Neji and TenTen. Tenten said she needed to talk to someone, she then came back with a girl with black-purplish hair, and white eyes.

''H-hi…. My name is H-hinata…'' The girl said while playing with both index fingers. ''HI HINATA! MY NAME IS NARUTO!'' Naruto yelled. ''Dobe you'r being loud… again.'' Sakura said.

''Hi. I'm Sakura.'' Sakura said. ''Hn.'' Was Sasuke's reply. Sakura hit him under the table. ''Ouch. (he glared at Sakura) I mean… I'm Sasuke. Nice to meet you.'' Sasuke said.

They kept eating until the bell rang…

**BRRING! **

Then they went to Math class.

At the class…

''Class. Today we have new students. Please introduce youselves. By the way, my name is Asuma.'' The teacher said.

They introduced themselves, and sat down on their assigned seats.

Sakura was seating next to a guy whose name was Shikamaru. Asuma, was teaching _mathy _stuff as like Naruto liked to call it.

Sakura was taking notes, until her pencil fell. ''Excuse me… But, do you mind getting my pencil for me?'' Sakura asked Shikamaru.

''Troublesome…'' said Shikamaru as he handed Sakura her pencil. ''Thanks.'' Sakura smiled at Shikamaru. ''Troublesome…'' Sakura was getting pissed off.

''Is everything troublesome for you?'' Asked Sakura. ''Troublesome woman…'' That did it. ''I AM NOT A TROUBLESOME WOMAN, DAMN IT!'' Sakura said.

''Troublesome.'' Said Shikamaru… again. Sakura then started to strangle him. By now, everyone was watching. ''A-hem…'' Asuma said.

It didn't work. ''A-HEM.'' Asuma said again. It didn't work. ''A-HEM!'' Asuma yelled now. It worked. ''Excuse me.'' Asuma said while fixing his shirt and tie. They all went back to working.

''I'm sorry, but was Shikamaru bothering you?'' A girl with blonde hair put in a high ponytail, and baby blue eyes said.

''Kinda…'' Sakura said. ''Shikamaru! She's new you shouldn't bother her!'' The girl said. ''Troublesome.'' Shikamaru said.

''Ugh, I give up. Anyway, sorry about _him._'' The girl said. ''It's OK, thanks…. Uh…'' Sakura said.

''Oh sorry my name is Ino, Ino Yamanaka. It's nice to meet you.'' Ino said. ''Hi, I'm Sakura… So I guess we're friends now?'' Sakura said. ''Yeah, I guess so…'' Ino said.

''So… you want to do something after school? I can invite my some of friends and you can invite some of yours…? Sakura asked. ''Sure. Meet me after school.'' Ino said before leaving her and Shikamaru alone.

They kept working until the bell rang…

**BRRING! **

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-From math to art-  
**

Sasuke and Sakura had Art with Jiraiya, while Naruto had History with Kurenai.

They had already introduced themselves.

They were now looking at the perverted pictures, that the perverted teacher had, in his perverted classroom.

''EWWWWW!'' The whole class yelled. ''Pleaso no more Jiraiya-sensei!'' Someone yelled.

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting next to each other.

''So who was that guy that you were strangling to death?'' Asked Sasuke to Sakura. ''Oh.. hehehe. His name is Shikamaru…'' Sakura said as she laughed nervously.

''What did he do?'' Asked Sasuke, again the question directed to Sakura. ''He called me troublesome.'' Sakura said. ''You know Sakura…'' Sasuke said. ''Mhh..?'' Asked Sakura.

''You have anger problems, today we are going to see the therapist.'' Sasuke said. ''I do _not _have anger problems!'' Yelled Sakura. ''Yes you do.'' Said Sasuke. Then she started strangling Sasuke to death. All the class was watching, Jiraiya was going to do something about it… but the bell rang.

**BRRING! **

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-After school-  
**

''Where's Ino? She promised she'd be here.'' Sakura said. ''We're here.'' Ino said.

She was with Hinata, TenTen, Shikamaru, and Neji.

''Oh hey there guys! I didn't know you were friends with Ino.'' Sakura said as she smiled at them.

''Oh! You guys know each other?'' Ino asked. They all nodded. ''But we don't know you and the pinapple head.'' Naruto said. ''Oh… I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka. And 'Pinapple head' is Shikamaru.'' Ino said.

''Well now where do we go?'' Asked TenTen.

''I KNOW!'' Ino yelled.

''We are going to the…. (DUN DUN DUN)…

THE MALL!'' Ino yelled. ''NO!'' Sasuke and Naruto yelled. ''W-why not?'' Asked Hinata.

''When Sakura goes to the mall, her feet get tired, when her feet get tired, her feet start to hurt, when her feet start to hurt, she gets in a _really really really_ bad mood, and takes it out on everyone around her.

''I DO NOT!'' Yelled Sakura. ''Yes you do!'' Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time. ''Remember last time?'' Asked Naruto.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were at the mall.''My feet hurt…'' Sakura said. ''What do you want us to do about it?'' Sasuke said. _

''_Carry me.'' Said Sakura. ''No.'' Said Naruto. ''Pretty please, with cherry on top?'' Said Sakura again. ''NO!'' Sasuk and Naruto yelled. ''Fine… If you don't want to… I'll make you…'' Sakura said before starting to strange them to death._

_At the end they carried Sakura home._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

''Fine… TO THE MALL IT IS!'' Ino yelled.

She then dragged them all to the mall.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

******Read & Review!**


	5. The Mall

___Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did, I wouldn't be here, and Sasuke and Sakura would be making-out in both anime and manga._

**Konoha High School**

The Mall

They were now at the mall, they were discussing where they were going to go first.

''I think we should go to Abercrombie first.'' Said Ino. ''No, let's go to Adidas first!'' TenTen said. ''I agree with TenTen, then we can go to Mix-up!'' Sakura said.

TenTen and Sakura are the tomboys of the group, but they both have a girly side.

''H-how a-about we first go t-to Abercrombie, then to Adidas, and then we can go to Mix-up, after that we could also go to Hot T-topic.'' Said Hinata.

''That's genius! Then we could go to Hollister, and… *insert Ino blabbering about shopping here…*'' Ino said.

''We could also go to Journeys.'' Sakura said. ''Yeah!'' TenTen said. ''Fine.'' Ino pouted.

''We are going to be here for 2 hours and a half.'' Sakura said. ''Great that will be enough time for us to get to know each other!'' Ino said.

''But… 1 hour is for me to hang with the guys, and 1 hour is for me to hang with you.'' Sakura said.

''W-what about the half hour left?'' Hinata asked. ''That's for lunch.'' Sakura answered. ''Whatever, now let's go!'' Ino said, before dragging Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen with her to Abercrombie.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-From Abercrombie to mixup-**

''Soooo, Sakura… What do you like to do?'' Asked TenTen as she looked at some CD's.

''I love playing the electric guitar, I also love playing basketball, I like writing, and I compose my own lyrics and music.'' Sakura said.

''That's awesome! Someday you got to show me one of your songs!'' Ino said, joining the conversation.

''What do you guys like to do?'' Asked Sakura.

''I reall, really, really, really, really…. (3 days later… JK XD) ….. really, really, really love shopping, I also like volleyball, and I love partying!'' Ino said.

''I like playing soccer, and basketball, I also love listening to music, and I like riding my bike.'' TenTen said.

''I like drawing, listenting to music, I also love swimming, and reading.'' Hinata said.

''Cool.'' Sakura said.

Then they headed to Adidas….

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-At the end of the first hour-**

After they were done shopping, they saw the guys hanging around some guys shop, neji was carrying a HUGE pink, fluffy, super cute bunny, which did NOT go unnoticed by the girls.

''Hey guys!'' Ino said happily because she had shopped.

''Neji, I didn't know you had a girly side.'' Sakura smirked. Neji blushed and said, ''It's not for me idiot, it's for Hinata-sama's sister, her birthday is coming up and my parents are making me buy something for her.''

''Anyway, you done withyour troublesome shopping?'' Asked Shikamaru. ''Yeah…'' The girls answered. ''Anyway, it's time for me to hang with you guys. ''Hn.'', ''Yeah!'', ''Whatever.'' And ''Troublesome.'' Were the replies.

You can guess who said what.

''Well… To the arcade! By the way, we'll see you guys at the cafeteria in an hour.'' Sakura said.

''Hn.'', ''Yeah!'', ''Whatever.'' And ''Troublesome.'' Were the replies… again as the guys left with Sakura to the Arcade.

* * *

**-At the arcade-**

''OOOHH! Pak-Rat!'' Sakura said. ''You like that troublesome game?'' Asked Shikamru. ''Yeah, and it's _not _troublesome.'' Sakura said. ''Troublesome.'' Shikamaru said back.

''UGH! I GIVE UP!'' Sakura said. ''Anyway, any of you guys play Pak-Rat?'' Asked Sakura. ''I do… Even though it's troublesome.'' Shikamaru said.

''Are you good at it?'' Sakura asked. ''Can't say I'm not.'' Smirked Shikmaru with a confident look on his face. Sakura grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her.

''Oh really? How about we compete and see who is the best.'' Sakura said ''Alright, but no crying when you lose.'' Shikamaru smirked.

''But let's make this interesting.'' Sakura said. ''I'm listening.'' Shikamru said.

''If I win, you will have to give me 5 dollars everytime you say troublesome.'' Sakura said. ''And if I win?'' Shikamaru asked. ''You choose.'' Sakura answered. Shikamaru smirked.

''You will have to do what I say for a week.'' Shikamaru smirked. ''Fine.'' Sakura said.

They played Pak-Rat, and Shikamaru won.

The scores were:

**1****st**** Shikamaru: 999,987 points**

**2****nd**** Sakura: 998,763**

''Well then that means I win, and for your first task, you have to buy me a milkshake at the cafeteria.'' Smirked Shikamaru.

''Why you little-'' She was going to strangle Shikamaru until Neji, Naruto and, Sasuke stopped her.

''Come on let's go.'' Neji said. ''Fine, but when this is over, you are SO dead pineapple head.'' Said Sakura as she left with the guys.

''Hey guys I need new guitar picks, do you know where I can get some?'' asked Sakura.

''You play the guitar?'' Neji asked, impressed. ''Ye-'' She was going to say but was cut off by Naruto.

''YEAH! She's awesome! She plays in our band!'' Naruto yelled. ''You guys have a band?'' Shikamaru asked, now interested in the conversation.

''Yeah, I play the guitar, the Teme is the lead singer, and the Dobe plays the drums.'' Sakura answered. ''What's it called?'' Neji asked.

''Bloody Deadline **(A/N: I know, lame name, but I couldn't think of anything else… Hehehe..)**'' Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura said at the same time**. **

''Cool.'', And ''Nice.'' Were Neji's and Shikamaru's replies.

''Well I seriously need new guitar picks, come on.'' Sakura said.

Then they went to buy Sakura's guitar picks…

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-At the cafeteria-**

The girls; Hinata, TenTen, and Ino were looking for Sakura and the guys at the cafeteria.

Then they spotted Shikamaru and Sakura arguing over something about a milkshake.

''Hey guys.'' Ino, TenTen, and Hinata said at the same time, but they didn't pay attention.

''I am NOT buying pineapple head a milkshake!'' Sakura pouted. ''You lost the bet so you have to. You troublesome woman.'' Shikamaru said in a calm tone.

''She has a point, Saku-chan.'' Said Naruto. ''But, bu-.'' Said Sakura but was cut off by Neji.

''No buts Sakura. You lost the bet so you have to do what Shikamaru says.'' Neji said.

''Fine.'' Pouted Sakura as she stood up and went to get a milkshake for Shikamaru, or as she calls him; Pineapple Head.

''What bet are you guys talking about?'' TenTen asked.

''Shikamaru and Saku-chan made a bet; If Sakura scored more points than Shikamaru in Pak-Rat, Shikamaru had to give her 5 dollars every time he said troublesome for a week. But if Shikamaru won Sakura had to do everything he says for a week.'' Said Naruto.

''So, Sakura lost, and now she has to do everything that Shikamaru tells her to?'' Asked/Said Ino.

''Who knew you had a brain in your fat head.'' Said Neji. ''Shut it Neji.'' Said Ino with a dangerous tone in her voice.

Sakura then came back with a strawberry milkshake.

''Here you go pineapple head. Oh! Hey guys!'' Said Sakura as she handed Shikamaru his milkshake and then looked at TenTen, Hinata, and Ino.

''Hey.'' They all said at the same time.

''Sakura, I don't want strawberry.'' Shikamaru smirked. ''YOU TOLD ME TO BUY YOU STRAWBERRY!'' Yelled Sakura.

''I changed my mind.'' Shikamaru smirked. ''Why you -'' She was going to strangle him…. Again until Neji reminded her of the bet, and she went to buy the flavor that Shikamaru wanted; Chocolate, but not before saying: ''I hate you.''.

It was sure a fun and weird day at the mall…

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

******Read & Review!**


	6. Closer Than Ever

___Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did, I wouldn't be here, and Sasuke and Sakura would be making-out in both anime and manga._

**Konoha High School**

Closer Than Ever

It had been 3 month since the day at the mall. Everyone had gotten closer, Hinata and Naruto started having feelings for each other, just that they wouldn't admit it, same for Neji and Tenten. Shikamaru and Sakura had also gotten closer. Shikamaru considered Sakura a troublesome little sister that never wanted but got anyway, and she thought of him as a big brother. They were currently eating lunch talking about the festival that was coming.

''I can't wait!'' Ino said. ''Yea I can't either.'' Said TenTen.

''So Shikamaru, who are you taking to the festival?'' asked Sakura in a teasing tone. ''Troublesome… I don't know. I don't even know if I'm going.'' Said Shikamaru. ''WHAT?!'' yelled Sakura. ''W-Why not?'' Asked Hinata.

''Too troublesome.'' Answered Shikamaru. ''You are going. Even if I have to drag your lazy bun ass over there!'' Said Sakua.

''*sigh* Troublesome woman.'' Murmured Shikamaru. ''What was that?!'' Asked Sakura. ''N-nothing.'' Shikamaru said. ''That's what I thought.'' Smirked Sakura.

During the 3 months Shikamaru had learned not to mess with Sakura, he had gotten some bad bruises because of her.

They kept talking until the bell rang…

**BRRING!**

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-Math class-**

Shikamaru and Sakuar were sitting next to each other at Math class.

''Psst… Sakura.'' Said Shikamaru. ''Hn?'' asked Sakura. ''I was wondering… I want to ask Ino to the festival, but…'' Shikamaru said. ''But what?'' Asked Sakura. ''I don't know how.'' Said Shikamaru.

''You just go and ask her.'' Sakura said. ''But, _how_ do I ask?'' Asked Shikamaru, getting irritated.

''Okay, pretend I'm Ino, and ask me.'' Said Sakura.

''Ok. So… Ino…'' started Shikamaru, ''I wanted to ask…. If you'd like to go to the festival with me…?'' Said Shikamaru. ''I'd love to Shika-kun.'' Said Sakura pretending to be Ino.

''Thanks, Sakura.'' Said Shikamaru. ''No problem, now go and ask her you lazy bun!'' said Sakura.

''Troublesome wo-'' He was going to say, but was cut off by Asuma; ''Excuse me but… Do you mind paying attention? You can do your love-talk later.''

They both blushed.

Ino and Sasuke (which were also in the classroom) where really jealous.

'_Why do I feel so, so, so… jealous?' _Sasuke asked in his mind.

'_NO WAY! ARE SHIKA-KUN AND SAKURA REALLY HAVING A LOVE-TALK?!'' _Ino asked/yelled in her mind.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-After school-**

''Hey Ino…'' started Shikamaru. ''I was wondering…'' he continued. ''Would you like to go to the festival with me?'' Shikamaru finished. ''Sure! I'd love to, Shika-kun.'' Said Ino. _'Sakura is a great actress..' _Thought Shikamaru refering to the fact dad Sakura had acted just like Ino when he was pretending to ask Ino to the festival.

''Great. I'll pick you up at 7:30.'' Said Shikamaru before leaving.

* * *

**-At the trio's apartment-**

''Hey Sakura?'' Sasuke called her. ''Yeah?'' She answered. ''Do you… want… to go to… the festival with… me?'' Asked Sasuke. ''Sure.'' Answered Sakura as she smiled sweetly at him.

That smile made Sasuke's stomach flip.

* * *

**-At the football field-**

''TenTen.'' Said Neji as he tapped hr on the shoulder. ''Yeah?'' Asked TenTen. ''Would you like to go with me to the festival?'' Asked Neji, with absolutely no doubt in his voice.

She smiled at him and nodded, before leaving.

''YES!'' Neji yelled and started dancing the hula-hula dance while singing Ave Maria.** (A/N: I know that this is TOTALLY OCC, but I just HAD to write it.) **Little did he know, that Shikamaru didn't go home, and was recording him with his cellphone. ''Thisis _some good_ blackmail material.'' Smirked Shikamaru.

* * *

**-At Ichiraku ramen restaurant-**

Hinata walked in and spotted Naruto eating his ramen. She then walked up to him.

''H-Hi… N-Naruto-kun.'' Said Hinata. ''Oi Hinata!'' Said Naruto. ''Would you like to join me?'' said Naruto as he smiled at her. ''Sure.'' She smiled back.

''So listen Hinata… This is kinda hard to say…'' Started Naruto. ''Yes, Naruto-kun?'' Asked Hinata with a tint of curiosity in her voice.

''Would you like to go to the festival with me?'' Asked Naruto. ''Of course! I'd love to!'' Screamed Hinata out of happiness.

''That's great!'' Yelled Naruto before hugging Hinata.

Hinata almost fainted.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-At the trio's apartment-**

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen. Where getting ready for the festival at Sakura's place.

Sakura was wearing a blue kimono with a moonlight design on it, she was also wearing clear lip gloss, that's the only thing she agreed to wear as make-up, and her hair was put into a neat, messy bun with her pink bangs framing he face.

Hinata was wearing a light purple kimono, with shiny stars, she was wearing clear lip gloss, and light pink blush, her hair was let loose.

Ino was wearing a dark lime green kimono with pink cherry blossoms, for make-up she was wearing pastel pink lip gloss, light pink eye shadow, pink blush, and her hair was in her usual high ponytail.

TenTen was wearing a red kimono with black trees, she wasn't wearing any make-up except for red lip gloss, and her hair was let loose.

When they were done they went to the boys who were waiting for them at them at the living room.

''Sorry for making you guys wait but _some of us _(she glared at TenTen and Sakura) didn't want to put on make-up, so I had to force them.'' Ino said.

They guys chuckled.

''Come on slow-pokes!'' Said Sakura before running to the door.

They left and started walking towards the festival until they finally got to their destination. They all left with their partners.

* * *

**-With Sasuke and Sakura- **

''So Teme… how do you like it up 'til now?'' Asked Sakura. ''Sakura… DO NOT called me that.'' Said Sasuke. ''Why not?'' Sakura asked with fake innocence in her voice.

''Because I'm not a _Teme._'' He answered. ''Well I like it.'' Sakura talked back.

''Sakura…'' He said with a dangerous tone. ''Yes _Teme_?'' Asked Sakura. ''Stop calling me that.'' Sasuke said. ''What do you mean, _Teme_?'' Asked Sakura. ''Stop calling me TEME! Damn it!'' Sasuke said getting irritated.

''Oh… Let me think about it…'' Sakura said before getting herself in a thinking position. ''Fine, I will stop calling you that…'' Sakura said. ''Good.'' Sasuke said. ''NOT!'' Sakura said before starting to laugh.

Sasuke was getting irritaded so he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

''Sakura… I told you to stop it.'' Sasuke said. ''I don't care, I don't have to do what you tell me to.'' Sakura said. ''Sakura….'' Said Sasuke, with a dangerous tone. ''Fine.'' She pouted.

She tried to leave Sasuke's grip, but he wouldn't let go. ''Sasuke do you mind letting…. Go…?'' Asked Sakura getting lost in his eyes.

He didn't answer he just leaned closer, and closer, and so did Sakura. They kept leaning closer until they kissed. _'What am I doing?! He's my best friend!' _Thought Sakura.

'_AUGH! What the hell am I doing?! She's my best friend! But… She is a good kisser.'' _Thought Sasuke as he kept kissing her. Then they stopped for air. ''Uh….'' Sakura said unsure. ''This never happened.'' Sasuke finished for her. She nodded and said she had to go to the bathroom.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

**Read and Review!  
**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry. It's just that well you see, I had a HUGE writer's block! I couldn't think of anything for this chapter. Until I came up with this, I hope you like it, and again sorry for the delay! Bye :) **


	7. The Festival

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, if I did, I wouldn't be here, and Sasuke and Sakura would be making out in both anime and manga._

**Konoha High School**

The Festival

**-Wit Neji and TenTen-**

Neji and TenTen had been walking around. TenTen was admiring all the lights and colors of the festival, while Neji was looking at her.

'_I have to tell her.' _Thought Neji, as he looked at her and smiled.

''Hey, TenTen?'' Said/asked Neji. ''Yeah?'' Answered TenTen. ''You know we've been friends for a long time…'' Neji started, she nodded. ''I just want to say…. That… I love you.'' Neji finshed.

TenTen's eyes widened, and she then threw herself on him. ''I love you too.'' She said before kissing him.

When they finished kissing they looked at each other's eyes.

''Does this make us a… couple?'' Asked Neji. ''No duh.'' TenTen answered happily. ''That's great.'' Said Neji, before kissing her again.

* * *

**-With Hinata and Naruto-**

Hinata and Naruto were chatting, mostly Naruto, but they were having lots of fun.

''Hey Hinata-chan.'' Naruto said. ''Y-yes, Naruto-kun?'' Asked Hinata. ''How about I win you something.'' Naruto said. ''S-sure.'' Hinata said blushing.

They then went to one of the festival games, and Naruto had to throw a ball and knock all the bottles.

At the end, Naruto won the game, and got Hinata a giant, pastel purple teddy bear.

''Thank you, N-Naruto-kun.'' Hinata said. ''No problem!'' He said as he put his arm around her neck.

She was as pink as Sakura's hair. Naruto then looked at her.

''Hinata-chan, are you all right? You're all red!'' Naruto asked. ''I-I'm fine, N-Naruto-kun.'' Hinata answered.

She then felt Naruto touch her forehead to check if she had a fever.

''*sigh of relief* You don't have a fever, that's great.'' Naruto said.

She almost fainted.

* * *

**-With Ino and Shikamaru-**

Ino had been talking A LOT, she wouldn't stop talking. Shikamaru had stopped listening at 100th sentence, or was it at the 280th sentence? He didn't know, he had lost count after the 50th sentence.

'_How do women find so many stuff to talk about?'' _Thought Shikamaru annoyed.

''… I just can't understand why Sai hasn't answered any of my calls, and he won't text me back! Is he cheating on me? Am I _that _bad a girlfriend?'' Ino asked as she looked at Shikamaru.

''I don't know Ino, I can't tell. If you hadn't noticed, I'm not your boyfriend.'' Shikamaru said annoyed.

''Gee, thanks. That helps a lot.'' Ino said sarcastically. ''Just shut up already.'' Shikamaru said.

''Fine.'' Ino said, and then pouted. ''Why are you dating Sai, if you think his cheating on you?'' Shikamaru asked. ''_Because _I have no proof at all that he is cheating on me!'' Said Ino.

''Well… There's your proof.'' Said Shikamaru pointing at Sai and another girl kissing. ''What do you… mean…..?'' Said Ino as she looked at where Shikamaru was pointing.

She then walked up to Sai and the girl.

''SAI!'' Yelled Ino.

Sai stopped kissing the girl and then looked at Ino. His eyes widened.

''I-Ino! This is NOT what it looks like!'' Said Sai. ''Dude, you just kissed a girl other than your girlfriend.'' Shikamaru said.

''W-Why, Sai?'' Asked Ino as she started crying. ''I'm sorry Ino, but we just… don't work.'' Sai said. ''THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST BREAK UP WITH HER?!'' Asked Shikamaru angry.

Ino, Sai, and the who-knows-who girl looked at him shocked.

''I'm sorry.'' Said Sai as he was about to kiss Ino's cheek, but Shikamaru punched him. ''You have NO right to touch her whatsoever.'' Shikamaru said.

''I-I can't b-believe it!'' She said as she leaned on Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru didn't know what to do, he just hugged her and told her it would be all right.

* * *

**-With Sasuke and Sakura-**

They were somewhere a little bit far away from the festival. Sakura had seen some fireflies and she followed them to where they were going. Sasuke did the same with Sakura.

They were currently looking at both stars and fireflies.

''Isn't it beautiful?'' Sakura asked amazed by the beauty that nature holds. _'Not as beautiful as you…' _Sasuke thought. ''Yeah…'' Sasuke said.

Various silent minutes passed and they just kept staring at the stars and fireflies, that is, until Sasuke noticed how quiet Sakura had become.

''Hey Sakura?'' He said/asked

He then noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He chuckled. He looked at her and smiled. He put his head on top of Sakura's and then put his arm around her waist. Then he fell asleep too.

It was midnight, and Sakura woke up.

''Teme?'' Sakura asked, looking around to see Sasuke with an arm around her waist and his head on top of hers.

She blushed and tried to get up, but Sasuke's grip was too strong. ''Hey Ice-cube! Wake up!'' Sakua said, before bonking his head.

He started to wake up, and then looked at her with a questioning look. ''Do you mind letting me go?'' Sakura said, still blushing.

Sasuke blushed, and immediately let her go. ''Sorry.'' He mumbled. ''Come on, we should find the others.''

When they got back to the festival, they found the others ready to go and look for them.

''Teme! Saku-chan! Where were you?'' Naruto asked. ''We were watching fireflies.'' Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time.

''I can see there's a new couple… Am I right?'' Sakura smirked, looking at Neji and TenTen.

They both blushed and then nodded.

Sasuke then noticed Ino's face stained with tears.

''Hey Ino, what happened?'' Sasuke asked. ''Stupid Sai cheated on me.'' Ino said. Sakura then went to hug her.

''Are you alright?'' Asked Sakura worried. ''Yeah, don't worry about me.'' Ino answered. ''I am going to kick that dude's butt.'' Murmured Sakura. '

'I'll help you with that task.'' Shikamaru whispered in her ear without anyone noticing. She then smirked.

''Hey guys, Shikamaru, and I have _some _business, with a c_ertain _someone.'' Sakura said.

* * *

**-With Shikamaru and Sakura-**

They were discussing what to do to Sai.

''How about… I *Insert VERY painful things here…*, and you *Insert VERY painful things here…*'' Sakura said.

''That's not enough… but…. I guess that will have to do.'' Smirked Shikamaru.

Then, they found Sai kissing the girl that he used to cheat on Ino.

''Hey there, _Sai_.'' Sakura said, cracking her knuckles. ''Uh… hey? Do you mind? I'm a little busy here.'' He said referring to the girl he was making out with a few minutes ago.

''Do we look like we care?'' Shikamaru said. Sai gulped and then let go of the girl.

Then, they did those VERY painful things to him. When they were done, Sai had a nosebleed, a busted lip, a black eye, and _many _broken bones.

Shikamaru and Sakura high-fifed each other.

''Man, that was fun. We gotta do that again.'' Said Shikamaru.

''Yeah…'' Sakura said. Then they both bursted out laughing. ''By the way… Not a word about this.'' Shikamaru said. Sakura nodded.

They met up with the others and they all left to their house.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN **

**Read & Review! **

**Author's note: Sorry again for the delay! The writer's block attacked again! SORRY! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO SORRY! Please forgive me! Anyway, this is the chapter seven! Hope you like it! Bye! Sorry again! TT-TT **


	8. Dudes Night Out?

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did, I wouldn't be here, and Sasuke and Sakura would be making-out in both anime and manga._

**Konoha High School**

Dudes Night Out…?

''So guys, where are going to go?'' Asked Naruto.

''Dobe, we've already told you a million times… We are going to the mall, there, we are going to eat some pizza, and then we are going to go the arcade, after that we're going to go to the park. Is that so hard to understand?!'' Said Sasuke irritated.

All of the guys were going to have a ''Dudes Night Out''… With Sakura… Neji and Shikamaru had no idea why Sakura would come. I mean, she _was _a girl.

''Tell me again, why is Sakura coming?'' Asked Neji. ''She's practically a dude.'' Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

''How come?'' Shikamaru asked. ''She's so tomboyish, that we've always considered her one of the guys, even when we first met her, she was wearing tomboyish clothes, she was wearing black jeans, with a red and black plaid button-up shirt and black converse.'' Naruto said.

''Yeah, she acts so naturally whith guys, she hates shopping, she loves video games, and she wants to throw up every time she sees sparkles. I remember when her mother forced her to wear a dress to her cousin's wedding…'' Sasuke said.

''What happened then?'' Asked Shikamaru. ''She wore flats, a blouse, and a fancy skirt to the wedding.'' Sasuke said.

''Okay, so I guess Sakura's coming.'' Neji said.

''Where am I going?'' Sakura asked as she suddenly joined the conversation. ''We're having a dudes night out.'' They all said at the same time. ''Really? Cool! I haven't gone out with these 2 idiots in decades!'' Sakura said while putting each one of her arms around Naruto and Sauske.

''I guess it's settled then.'' Neji said. ''Yeah.'' They all said and nodded.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-After school-**

''Let's go slow pokes!'' Sakura said as she went ahead of the guys. They all groaned. After a lot of walking, and a lot of Sakura yelling ''Hurry up, slow pokes!'' They finally got to the mall.

**-At the pizza restaurant- **

They were all chatting about different stuff; Shikamaru and Sakura were having a conversation, same for Sasuke, Naruto and Neji.

''Okay so… Sakura, I want to confess to Ino, but… How the hell am I supposed to do it?'' Shikamaru asked rapidly. ''So.. you like Ino?'' Sakura asked just to make sure if she heard well. Shikamaru nodded his head.

''Alright! I knew you liked her! I knew it!'' Sakura yelled but then Shikamaru put his hand on her mouth to stop her yelling. ''People are staring.'' Shikamaru explained as Sakura looked around to see that everyone was staring at her.

''Anyways, I know that she likes you, I mean it's _so _obvious, not only that, but she also told me. You should ask her out.'' Said Sakura. ''You think so?'' Shikamaru asked still unsure about the whole thing.

'' I know so.'' Sakura answered, the she smiled. ''Thanks, but….'' Shikamaru said while playing with his fingers. ''How do I do it?'' Shikamaru asked. ''That's up to you my friend, only you can decide how to confess to her.'' Sakuea answered.

''Okay, thanks again.'' Shikamaru said. ''No problem.'' Sakura said.

''So guys… let's go to the arcade!'' Sakura yelled. They all groaned but they followed her anyways, it was too troublesome to mess with a girl like her.

* * *

**-At the arcade-**

They were all playing video games and challenging each other until they heard _someone's _voice. And that _someone _happens to be Sai. Shikamaru and Sakura looked at him and then smirked. It had only been a month since the festival where they had beaten Sai up and he was still using crutches.

''You guys... What are you smirking about?'' Naruto asked confused. ''Apparently that.'' Sasuke said pointing to Sai. ''But… why are they smirking?'' Neji asked. ''Oh… well you see, Shikamaru and I had some _fun_ with Sai at the festival.'' Sakura said.

''Ohhhhhhh…'' They all said at the same time. ''Anyway let's get going.'' Neji said.

* * *

**-At the park-**

''I love the park.'' Sakura said while sniffing the smell of the outdoors. ''Yeah…'' They all said at the same time.

''By the way, Naruto, Shikamaru's going to confess to Ino. When are _you_ going to confess to Hinata?'' Sakura asked. ''You idiot!'' Shikamaru said both surprised and embarrassed that she would tell them about his plans to comfess to Ino so soon.

''Well they're your friends, they have the right to know.'' Sakura said making a point.

''What?! I-I don't like H-H-Hinata-c-chan!'' Yelled Naruto. ''Naruto. It's pretty obvious, don't hide try to hide it.'' Sasuke said. ''Okay so I _do _like Hinata-chan. So what?'' Naruto said now embarrassed.

''There's nothing wrong about it, Naruto. We're just telling you to confess to her so you can finally get yourself a woman!'' Sakura said. ''Yeah!'' Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru yelled at the same time.

''So Shikamaru... You're _finally _going to confess to Ino?'' Asked Neji. ''Y-Yeah.'' Shikamaru said as he blushed. ''Now that I think about it… When did Neji-kun confess?'' Sakura asked. ''At the festival.'' Neji answered. ''Just wondering.'' Sakura said.

''Ne, Teme, Saku-chan, don't _you _have someone you like?'' Asked the now curious Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment, but then they just said ''No.'' as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Then suddenly it started to get _really _hot.

''Guys, I'm dying it's _so _hot!'' Yelled Sakura. ''Same here.'' They all answered at the same time.

''Let's go buy some ice cream!'' Naruto yelled. ''My my, our little Naruto is becoming smarter and smarter isn't he Sasuke?'' Sakura said ahs she wiped a little fake tear away. ''I agree.'' Sasuke said befoe they all went to buy their ice-cream.

''It's on me.'' Neji said.

Sasuke chose mint ice cream.

Sakura chose cookies 'n cream ice cream.

Shikamaru chose strawberry ice cream (everyone was surprised by that).

Neji chose mint ice cream (Both ice-cubes chose mint. Ironic isn't it?).

And Naruto chose chocolate ice cream.

''I love cookies 'n cream ice cream!'' Yelled Sakura. ''We know.'' Sasuke and Naruto said annoyed. She always said that when she was eating cookies 'n cream ice cream… which was _very _often.

After they had all eaten they're ice cream it had gotten dark, so they decided that it was time to leave.

''Bye guys! By the way… good luck with your confession tomorrow Shikamaru!'' Sakura said.

After a blushing Shikamaru yelling ''Shut the hell up!'' they all went home.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Read & Review!**

**Author's note: Sorry, I've been having A LOT of homework and I got stuck in the middle of this chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. And sorry for the long wait. By the way, some of my guy friends have this YouTube channel and they want more people to watch it, so they asked me if I could ask my readers to watch it in the next chapter. Here's the link if you want to watch it: user/EBFguys2010?feature=watch **

**And one more thing... ShikaIno fans... You should feel VERY excited, well not VERY excited but... just a little will do!  
**

**Thanks! **


	9. Best Date Ever!

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did, I wouldn't be here, and Sasuke and Sakura would be making-out in both anime and manga._

**Konoha High School**

Best Date Ever!

''Guys. Don't you think that Shika-kun has been acting weird?'' Ino asked. ''What do you mean?'' Sakura said perfectly knowing that he was acting weird and knowing the reason that he was acting weird.

''Well… Last day, in math class, he started blushing out of nowhere and then fainted.'' Ino said. ''Soo…. He had a high fever?'' TenTen asked. ''That's the main point! Shikamaru _never _gets fevers.'' Ino said.

''Also, he's been avoiding me, and sometimes he comes up to me and tries to ask something but then… he SUTTERS!'' Ino yelled.

''It's probably just a guys' thing.'' TenTen said. ''I hope you're right.'' Ino said.

Then the bell rang…

**BRING!**

''Bye guys! I have to go to class!'' Ino said as she waved at her friends. When she got to her classroom, she sat on her seat (which was next to Shikamaru's).

''Hi Shikamaru.'' Ino said, but he didn't respond, so she tried again. ''Hi Shikamaru.'' Ino said again, but he didn't respond. ''HEY SHIKAMARU!'' Ino now yelled.

''AH! WHAT THE HECK?! WOMAN I WAS SLEEPING!'' Shikamaru yelled. ''Yeah, yeah.'' Ino said. _'Annoying woman, waking me up when I'm sleeping.'' _Shikamaru thought.

''Hey I-Ino…'' Shikamaru started. ''Yeah?'' Ino said looking at him with big eyes (which made him blush and get even more nervous). ''W-w-woul-d you like to g-go on a d-d-d-date with m-m-me?'' Asked Shikamaru. Ino´s eyes widened, but the she smiled at him and said yes.

''I'll pick you up at six.'' Shikamaru said.

* * *

**-AT-LUNCH-TIME-**

**-With the guys and Sakura-**

''Guess what guys?'' Shikamaru said with pride in his voice. ''What?'' They all asked. ''I finally asked Ino on a date.'' Shikamaru said, now _very _happy.

''Good for you dude!'' Naruto said. ''Congrats man!'' Sakura said. ''As your friend I am very proud of you.'' Neji said (polite much?). ''I hope it goes well between you and Ino.'' Sasuke said. ''Yeah…'' Shikamaru said.

* * *

**-In front of Ino's house-**

Shikamaru was in front of Ino's house. He was wearing skinny jeans and a dark green t-shirt.

'_Calm down man. It's only your friend. It's only Ino. Pull yourself together!'' _Shikamaru thought trying to give himself a pep talk. Did I forgot to mention that he is _very _nervous? Oh well, he is.

He rang the bell, and after a few seconds Ino opened the door. She was wearing denim capris and a purple tank-top.

''Let's go.'' Ino said happily as she grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him with her.

* * *

**-At the park-**

They were eating ice cream. Ino was eating vanilla ice cream and Shikamaru was eating strawberry ice cream.

Suddenly, it began to rain, so they sheltered themselves under a building's roof.

''Achoo!'' Ino sneezed. Shikamaru looked at her, then at his jacket, and then he took it off and put it around her shoulders. Ino looked surprised but then she thanked him.

''But you're going to get sick if you give me your jacket!'' Ino said. ''And _you're _going to get sick if I don't give you my jacket.'' Shikamaru argued back.

Then suddenly, Ino came up with an idea. ''Then let's share.'' Ino said. So they did.

''We should get back before it gets even worse.'' Shikamaru said. ''Yeah.'' Ino said looking at him with a smile.

While they were walking, Shikamaru decided that it was about time he told her.

They kept walking until Shikamaru stopped, seing this, Ino also stopped.

''Ino, I have to tell you something.'' Shikamaru said. ''What is it?'' Asked Ino. ''Well you see…. I-I, l-l-lo-'' But he couldn't finish because Ino beat him to it. ''I love you Shikamaru!'' Ino said with a huge smile on her face. And when I say huge I mean _**HUGE**_.

Then suddenly, Shikamaru started to lean closer, so did Ino. They kept leaning, and leaning, and leaning, and leaning, until… A KISS!

It was a very passionate kiss, Shikamaru's arms were around Ino's waist and Ino'a arms were around Shikamaru's neck.

They kept kissing until they needed air, and they stopped.

''I guess we're a couple now.'' Shikamaru said while smiling at Ino. ''Yeah… I guess you could call us that.''

Then, they realized that it was not raining anymore, and there was a beautiful and huge rainbow in the sky. They kept standing there with one of Shikamaru's arm around Ino's shoulder, and one of Ino's arm around Shikamaru's waist.

Unknown to them, all of their group of friends have been following them to see how it turned out.

* * *

**-Somewhere near Shikamaru and Ino-**

**-A few mintures before the kiss-**

''I-I don't feel like this is right.'' Hinata said. ''Oh come on Hinata-chan! It's fun, it's okay!'' Naruto said. ''Yeah!'' They all said at the same time.

''Look! They're kissing!'' Neji said while holding his binoculars close to his eyes (Yes. They brought binoculars with them) They immediately turned their heads to see.

Their eyes widened, their jaws dropped, and their gasps were set free.

There they wear. Shikamaru and Ino. Kissing. Shikamaru's arms around Ino's petite waist. Ino's arms around Shikamaru's neck.

Then they all suddenly started to laugh.

''We are _so _going to use this for blackmail.'' TenTen said with an evil aura around her as she recorded the scene of Shikamaru and Ino making out.

''Look at the sky everyone!'' Naruto said now noticing the rainbow. ''WOW!'' All the girls yelled in amazement… Including Sakura (guess even the most tomboyish girl has her girly side, huh?)

* * *

**-Back with Ino and Shikamaru -**

''Hey, Shika-kun, I think I heard something in the bushes.'' Ino said. ''Yeah, me too. Let's check it out.'' Shikamaru said getting closer to the bushes.

Shikamaru looked in the bushes only to find all of his and his girlfriend's friends with binoculars in their hands looking at the sky.

Suddenly, a vein popped out of Shikamaru's forehead out of annoyance.

''Where you guys spying on us while we were on our date?'' Shikamaru asked _really _annoyed.

They all scratched the back of their heads and said ''Yeah…..'' Then, an uncomfortable and awkward silence came.

''B-But we did this for you, Shika-san!'' Hinata said while playing with her fingers. ''Really… huh? So you didn't do this to kill time, and to record us, and then use the video as blackmail?'' Shikamaru asked.

''He, he, he. You crazy man! Where do you get these crazy ideas from?'' TenTen asked, now _really_ nervous. _'He saw right through us.' _Is what they all thought at the same time.

''Anyways we gotta go! See ya!'' Sakura said before dragging Naruto, Sasuke, TenTen, Neji, and Hinata with her.

Shikamaru and Ino went home with the same thought on their heads:

_'Best date ever!' _

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

**Read and Review!**

**Author's note: Sorry **_**again. **_**This time, I didn't write soon because, well you know. I was goofing off, and I was too lazy. But here it is! FINALLY! SORRY AGAIN! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN!**

**Thanks!**


	10. Sasuke's Brother?

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did, I wouldn't be here, and Sasuke and Sakura would be making-out in both anime and manga._

**Konoha High School**

Sasuke's Brother!?

It was a typical day at Konoha High School. Sasuke and Neji were having a glaring contest, Naruto was fighting with Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino were arguing, and Hinata… was blushing.

Suddenly, Sasuke's cell phone rang, he had a text message **(A/N: I'm not sure if cell phones ring when they get text messages, but… mine does)**.

''Ugh…'' Sasuke grunted after reading the message. ''What's wrong?'' Neji asked. ''_He's _coming to visit…'' Sasuke complained. ''Who's he?'' Everyone except Naruto and Sakura asked.

''My older brother.'' Sasuke answered. ''EHH?!'' Everyone yelled except for Sakura and Naruto. ''You have a brother?!'' Ino yelled/asked. ''Yeah I do, what about it?'' Sasuke said.

''How come you didn't tell us?'' TenTen asked. ''You never asked.'' Sasuke said as if it was the simplest thing in the world (which it was).

They were all surprised, well of course, except for Naruto and Sakura, Neji noticed this and decided to ask about it.

''Sakura, Naruto, why aren't you surprised at all?'' Neji asked. ''We've known Sasuke for 10 years, don't you people think that we already know that? And they call _me _dumb.'' Naruto said.

''EHH?!'' Everyone yelled except for Sasuke. ''What are you yelling for now?!'' Sakura asked irritated. ''You have known Sasuke for 10 years?!'' Everyone yelled except for Sasuke… _again_.

''Yeah… didn't we tell you? We've been best friends ever since we were 5 years old.'' Sasuke said.

''Anyway, what are we going to do about my brother?'' Sasuke asked not paying attention to the shocked group in front of Sakura, Naruto and himself.

''We can just let him stay in our apartment.'' Naruto said. ''NO! Sasuke and Sakura yelled at the same time. Naruto gave both of them a disappointed face. ''But—but.'' Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time again, but they stopped once they saw Naruto's disappointed face again. ''Fine!'' Sasuke and Sakura yelled at the same time.

_FLASHBACK _

_A perverted Itachi was looking at Sakura's underwear drawer. _

''_Oohh! Hello Kitt*y panties!'' Said Itachi while he looked at Sakura's black Hello Kitt*y panties. _

_Sakura was entering her room, but then she saw Itachi looking at her underwear. _

''_Itachi! What the heck ARE you doing?!'' Sakura yelled. _

''_Hehehe…. Uh… Nothing… hehehe…'' Itachi said while scratching the back of his neck and trying to hide the fact that he was holding one of Sakura's panties. _

_Let's just say that Itachi almost had to take face surgery. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

''But if I catch that pervert looking through my underwear drawer again his out, alright!?'' Sakura yelled.

* * *

**-TIME-SKIP-**

Everyone decided to go with Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke to pick up his brother, and now they were on their way to the airport.

''Nee… Sasuke-kun, what's your brother's name?'' Ino asked. ''Itachi.'' He answered.

* * *

**-At the airport-**

They were all talking and thinking about what Sasuke's brother would look and be like.

''Nee… Sasuke-kun, what's your brother like?'' Ino asked, finally tired and irritated about just guessing.

''He's a selfish, arrogant, perverted bastard.'' Sasuke answered. ''You mean another Sasuke?'' TenTen asked. A vein popped out of Sasuke's forehead. ''D-don't b-be so hard on him.'' Hinata said.

''Even though it's true…'' Naruto murmured, but Sasuke heard it anyways. ''What was that Dobe?!'' Sasuke asked, knowing what he said. ''I said… That what TenTen said is true!'' Naruto yelled, Sasuke got mad and started to fight with Naruto.

''You guys never change…'' A mysterious voice said.

Everyone turned their heads to look at the owner of the mysterious voice. ''Itachi!'' Sasuke yelled in an absolutely-not-happy tone. ''Teme #2!'' Naruto yelled a little excited. ''Hey there dude!'' Sakura yelled in a very happy voice.

''Man I haven't seen you guys in a while!'' Itachi said while he fist bumped Naruto and Sakura.

''Itachi…'' Sasuke said while glaring at Itachi. ''Sasuke…'' Itachi said while glaring at Sasuke. Then they suddenly started yelling and screaming at each other.

''Guys…'' Sakrua started, ''guys!...'' Sakura tried to stop them, ''GUYS!'' Sakura tried again, ''GUYS!'' Sakura yelled now angry. Sasuke and Itachi stopped fighting and looked at Sakura terrified of what she'd do if they didn't stop.

When Sasuke and Itachi fought, Sakura was always the _peace maker_, same for when Naruto and Sasuke fought.

Sakura cleared her throat. ''Uh… Guys… Aren't you forgetting something?… Maybe US?!'' Ino said. ''Ah right, sorry let me introduce to my brother: Itachi.'' Sasuke said.

''It's a pleasure to meet you all.'' Itachi said, then he looked at all of them, and Ino and TenTen caught his eye, so he started checking them out.

Shikamaru and Neji noticed Itachi's actions and grabbed their girlfriends' waists, which made Ino and TenTen blush.

After introducing themselves Sakura, Itachi, and Sasuke went home, but Hinata and Naruto promised that they would go out to eat some ramen.

* * *

**-At Ichiraku ramen-**

Hinata and Naruto were sitting at a table while eating ramen. Naruto had already eaten 4 bowls of ramen while Hinata had eaten 1 bowl.

They were done now, so they were now talking. They kept talking until Naruto noticed a little something near Hinata's mouth.

''Nee, Hinata-chan, you have something near your mouth.'' Naruto said. ''I-I-I do?'' Hinata asked blushing.

Hinata tried to clean it but she was getting the wrong place. As she kept trying to do it Naruto chuckled and leaned in closer to her face.

''Let _me _clean it.'' Naruto said, before using his thumb to wipe the little thing away.

Hinata had reached a new level of blushing; she was blushing so much that she felt like she was right in front of the sun. Naruto was also blushing, but he ignored it and smiled it her. She did the same.

''Thank you, Naruto-kun.'' Hinata said blushing _again. _''Well… S-see you l-later!'' They both yelled before leaving.

* * *

**-At the trio's apartment-**

Naruto arrived at his house and immediately closed the door and the locked it.

''Sooo… Naruto… how did it your date go?'' Sakura asked coming out of nowhere. ''D-d-d-date?!'' Naruto asked surprised.

''Come on Naruto tell us…. Tell us…'' A smirking Sasuke said. ''I don't know what you're talking about! I-I-I-It wasn't a d-d-date!'' Naruto yelled.

''Oh come on don't deny it, Sasuke and Sakura told me everything, and from the looks of things, it looks like you went on a date.'' Itachi said smirking like his brother. ''But is it wasn't a date!'' Naruto yelled again.

''You probably made out in front of everybody, while your tongues danced together—'' Sakura was saying but didn't get to finish because Naruto interrupted her.

''It wasn't a date, we didn't make out, and our tongues didn't dance together!'' Naruto yelled out really angry while blushing.

''Fine, fine, we believe you.'' Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke said at the same time.

Naruto's eyes lit up and he smiled at his friends.

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

**Read & Review!**

**Author's Note: OK, so this is FINALLY done! I am SO sorry it took so long, but this was the HARDEST chapter YET. I had absolutely NO idea of what to write, luckily then, this came into my mind, but I got stuck half-way through. So here it is! Here's a little NaruHina and I hope you liked it! Again, sorry. **


	11. Day at the Beach

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did, I wouldn't be here, and Sasuke and Sakura would be making-out in both anime and manga._

**Konoha High School**

Day at the Beach

It was Friday, and it was a sunny day at Konoha. School had been suspended because of the huge heat-wave. Or at least that was what the teachers told the students. The school had actually been canceled because Tsunade got drunk last night and had a hangover that morning, so she decided to cancel school.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, TenTen and Itachi were at the beach to celebrate Hinata's birthday, who was turning 16 years old.

''I love the beach!'' TenTen said while stretching her arms. Suddenly, Neji turned her around and started making out with her.

''Get a room!'' Yelled Naruto at Neji and TenTen while the girls giggled. Neji stopped kissing TenTen and looked at Naruto.

''Oh you're just jealous because you can't kiss Hinata like I can kiss Tenten (This comment made Hinata's and Naruto's faces look as pink as Sakura's hair).'' Neji said before starting to make out with TenTen again. After Neji's and TenTen's make-out session they all went to do their own thing.

Ino was tanning, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were having a water fight, Neji and TenTen had _gotten a room_, Shikamaru and Sakura were having a drink while talking, and Itachi was trying to get himself a girlfriend.

The water fight between Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until the water hit a tanning Ino.

''Ugh! Look at what you did! Now I'm all wet!'' Ino yelled while she got up. ''Hahaha!'' Everyone laughed. ''That's it!'' Ino yelled before joining the water fight and getting everyone she could wet.

Before long, everyone had joined the fight. They were all laughing and smiling. When the water fight was over, Naruto had won (mostly because they all gave up due to the realization of Naruto's never ending amount of stamina and never-giving-up attitude).

After a few hours, and after singing happy birthday to Hinata, it was dark, each one had prepared a gift for her, Neji gave her a big baby blue bear, Ino gave her a pair of golden earrings with big purple jewels, TenTen gave her a book from Hinata's favorite author, and Shikamaru being lazy he forgot about it and got her some chocolates at the last minute.

''T-t-thank you e-everybody!'' Hinata said while smiling at her friends.

''But Hinata-chan! You're still missing _our _gift.'' Naruto said. Hinata blushed and nodded.

Then, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto got up on a stage that had magically appeared out of nowhere and plugged in their instruments to the amplifier. As soon as everything was ready, they started to sing Hinata's favorite song:

**Color Outside the Lines by Hedley**

_Blacked out in a white room_

_My last cigarette lost the cherry_

_Reminds me of fallen idols_

_Their hearts on their sleeves when they're buried_

_And freedom don't come easy_

_Just show me the way and I'll meet you there_

_You're the one thing that I needed_

_I'm caught in the crossfire and I don't care_

_Cause I try so hard_

_I never thought I'd fall so far_

_And every time I do I scar_

_But now I'm wide awake_

_So say, say, say you love me_

_Don't take, take, take too long_

_I'm falling now_

_I'm way, way, way too lonely_

_The same great thing you always wanted_

_You're not alone_

_I'll never care how far you go _

_You'll always know to say, say, say you love me_

_Cause I need to color outside the lines_

_I'll cry on the inside_

_Where nobody else can hear anything_

_You're an upside to my downfall_

_All of the sweetness without the sting_

_And I try so hard_

_I'd never thought I'd fall so far  
_

_And every time I do I scar_

_But now I'm wide awake_

_So say, say, say you love me_

_Don't take, take, take, too long_

_I'm falling now_

_I'm way, way, way too lonely_

_The same great thing you always wanted_

_You're not alone_

_I'll never care you far you go_

_You'll always know to say, say, say you love me_

_Cause I need to color outside the lines_

_You can fall from grace and land on your feet_

_But if I'm gonna be anybody_

_I gotta be me_

_You can say some face and find room to breathe _

_And if I wanted would you give it away?_

_So say, say, say you love me_

_Don't take, take, take too long _

_I'm falling now_

_I'm way, way, way too lonely_

_The same great thing you always wanted_

_So say, say, say you love me _

_Don't take, take, take too long now_

_I'm falling now_

_I'm way, way, way too lonely_

_Too lonely_

_Too lonely_

_You can fall from grace and land on your feet_

_But if I'm gonna be anyone _

_I gotta be me_

_You can save some face and find room to breathe_

_And if I wanted would you give it away?_

_You're not alone_

_I'll never care how far you go_

_You'll always know how to say, say, say you love me_

_Cause I need to color outside the lines..._

**Color Outside the Lines by Hedley**

When they finished with the song Hinata jumped on the three of them while yelling: ''Thank you so much!''.

After a while, everyone left, of course, except for Naruto and Hinata.

''So, Hinata-chan... Did you like it?'' Naruto asked. ''Yes! I loved it! T-thank you very much!'' Hinata said. ''That's great.'' Naruto said back.

''So... there's something I want to tell you...'' They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed.

''I...'' They both started, ''I...'', they both continued, ''...'', here it comes... ''...'' almost there... ''I LOVE YOU!'' They both said at the same time. They suddenly started laughing. Then, they both started to lean closer and they kissed!

They kissed and they looked like they were enjoying themselves, they kept kissing until- *clap, clap, clap*.

Was Naruto hallucinating? Why was he hearing clapping all of a sudden? But then, he stopped kissing Hinata and turned around to realize that none of their friends had gone home; instead they stayed there to see what would happen between the Dobe and his Hinata-chan.

''I knew it!'' Ino yelled, ''okay guys I won the bet, now pay up.'' Ino said. Everyone groaned and complained but gave her the money anyway.

''What bet are you talking about?'' Naruto asked irritated about the fact that his make-out session was interrupted.

''Oh well, you see, we made a bet, Ino said that if you two confessed today then we would have to give her 100 dollars each, but we all said that you two were too chicken to confess.'' Neji explained.

''Hey!'' Naruto and Hinata yelled at the fact that they were called chickens. ''Anyways Hinata-chan and I are leaving.'' Naruto said before grabbing Hinata's hand and walking her home.

They all laughed at the blonde's reaction before they left.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**Read & Review!**

**Author's Note: Okay, remember last chapter? Well, this one was EVEN harder than last chapter. But here it is! Hope you like it! It took a LONG time to come up with this so you BETTER like it, jk. Anyway sorry for taking so long! Bye.**


	12. The Zoo

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did, I wouldn't be here, and Sasuke and Sakura would be making-out in both anime and manga._

**Konoha High School**

The Zoo

''Cherry B-blossom!.'' Naruto called somehow nervous. ''What do you want_ this_ time, Naruto?'' Sakura asked, knowing that every time he called her that he wanted her to do something for him. ''W-well, you see... Hinata-chan and I, are going on our first date, and I was wondering-'' Naruto said but was interrupted by Sakura.

''If I could go with you guys.'' Sakura finished for him. Naruto nodded his head. ''Alright! I'll go!'' Sakura yelled. ''That's great! But... uh...'' Naruto started while scratching the back of his neck. .

''But what?'' Sakura asked. ''It's kind of a double date.'' Naruto finally said.

''WHAT?!'' Sakura yelled/asked as she was about to kick Naruto. ''Wait! Let me explain!'' Naruto said. ''Fine.'' Sakura said. ''We wanted someone to accompany us on our date so we wouldn't feel so nervous, so we decided that it would be a double date.'' He explained. ''And since you aren't dating anyone we decided that Teme would come with you as your date.'' Naruto added.

''WHAT?!'' Sakura yelled/asked again. ''I-I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please spare my life! Please don't kill me!'' Naruto yelled worried that Sakura would kill her.

''Fine! I won't kill you!'' Sakura yelled. ''But if you ever even think of hooking me up with that tomato-lover, then I will kill you with my bare hands!'' Sakura yelled.

Naruto looked at Sakura terrified, and then nodded his head. ''W-w-will you be c-coming?'' Naruto asked. ''Yes I will. Even if it means that I have to go on a date with that idiot Sasuke. But just so you know... I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Hinata!'' Sakura yelled once more.

Naruto just nodded and kept quiet.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-At the zoo-**

Everyone was ready to go to the zoo, but there was onetiny little problem...

''Okay, the zoo is a long way from here, we won't fit in the taxi, and I hate the bus, we're going to drive. Who's driving?'' Sasuke asked.

''I will!'' Sakura yelled. ''NOO!'' Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto yelled.

Everyone knew knew about Sakura's crazy driving; one moment you could feel like you're going to die, and the next, everything is absolutely calm. None of them wanted to go through the same experience again.

''Ugh, but my driver's license was confiscated by that damn police officer last month!'' Sakura remembered. They sighed out of relief. All of them looked at her as if she was someone suspicious before asking, ''why?''.

''Simple, I ran over an old lady, sure she had some broken ribs and a little blood coming out of her mouth, but that still isn't a reason to confiscate my driver's license!'' Sakura said.

''I'll drive.'' Sasuke said. They all nodded.

* * *

**-In the car-**

''Are we there yet?'' Asked Naruto for the millionth time. ''For the last time, Naruto, we're not there yet!'' Sasuke yelled. ''Hurry up Teme! I need to go to the bathroom!'' Sakura yelled. ''Does it look like I care?!'' Sasuke yelled while looking at Sakura.

Everyone was complaining and yelling at Sasuke- Except for Hinata of course. ''SHUT UP EVERYONE!'' Sasuke finally snapped. Everyone was quiet.

* * *

**-Five minutes later-**

''Are we there yet?'' Naruto asked again. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Sasuke yelled. It looks like he's going crazy.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

''We're here. You happy?'' Sasuke asked to Naruto. Naruto just nodded.

The moment they arrived Sakura had opened the door and ran to the bathroom. After a while she was back.

''W-w-w-where do you w-want to g-go?'' Hinata asked. ''Let's go see the monkeys!'' Naruto yelled excited. ''I say we go to see the snakes.'' Sasuke said. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other. ''Monkeys!'' Naruto yelled. ''Snakes!'' Sasuke yelled. ''Monkeys!'', ''Snakes!'' ''W-wait, I-I think that w-we c-could-'' Hinata tried to say but was cut off by the fighting between Naruto and Sasuke.

''Monkeys!'', ''Snakes!'', ''Monkeys!'', ''Snakes!''. ''G-guys... I d-don't think that y-you s-should-'' Hinata was about to say but was again interrupted by Naruto and Sasuke. Now she was getting annoyed.

''Monk-'' Naruto got interrupted by a _very_ annoyed Hinata. ''JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY AND DECIDE!'' Hinata yelled... YELLED!

Everyone was staring at her. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were all hugging themselves scared that they might lose their lives.

Hinata's eyes widened when she realized what she had said _coughcoug_hyelled_coughcough_.

''I-I'm sorry e-everyone!'' Hinata said bowing her head.

Everyone blinked and looked at her. ''It's alright Hinata-chan! We all get mad sometimes! Even really shy people like you!'' Naruto said. Hinata just blushed (like she always did).

''So.. where are we going?'' Sakura asked. ''I suggest w-we go see the g-giraffes.'' Hinata said and they all agreed.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

It had been a fun day at the zoo, they had seen lots of animals and learned a lot of things. Now it was time to go back. Naruto was going to walk Hinata to her house while Sakura and Sasuke went to their own.

''Man, that was a... strange day.'' Sasuke said. ''I agree.'' Said Sakura. ''It was really funny seeing Hinata angry though... also very scary.'' Sakura said. ''Don't remind me...'' Sasuke said. ''But I don't think I want to get on her bad side.'' Sakura admitted.

''I just can't believe that I actually agreed to go on a date with you of all people.'' Sakura said. ''Yeah... HEY!'' Sasuke yelled. ''Anyway-'' Sakura was interrupted when she tripped over a rock and fell on top of Sasuke, making their lips touch for just a moment.

They were so shocked that they didn't break apart until someone yelled: ''Hey! Stop making out in the middle of the sidewalk!''.

When they were over their shock they immediately pulled apart, stood up and looked at each other.

''Not a word about this.'' They both said to each other, and they both nodded before walking to their house

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE  
**

**Read & Review!**

******Author's Note: Man, that was seriously hard! Anyways sorry again for the delay. Also, I want to thank NarutoIsMe, who came up with the main idea of this chapter (the whole double date and zoo thing). So thanks NarutoIsMe who I also like to call Naruto Dude! Sorry again!**


	13. Snowy Kiss

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did, I wouldn't be here, and Sasuke and Sakura would be making-out in both anime and manga._

Konoha High School

Snowy Kiss

''That's it for today, I'll see you after winter vacation **(A/N: I'm not sure if it's winter vacation or winter break, or whatever, but that's how we call it where I live...)**.'' Said Jiraiya.

The bell rang and everyone stood up to leave the art classroom.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

''Finally! School's over!'' Naruto yelled after he joined with Sasuke and Sakura. ''Yeah... my shoulder had started to hurt from carrying that backpack...'' Sasuke mentioned.

''So... are we going back to Kyoto for Christmas?'' Asked Naruto. ''Nah... I say we go to Tokyo... It's snowy around this time of the year. Besides we can stay at Sasuke's house in Tokyo.'' Sakura said.

''I guess you're right. And we can also invite everybody.'' Naruto said.

''Don't you think you need to ask me first?'' Sasuke asked. ''Nope... We can just ask Uncle Fugaku and Auntie Mikoto to let us stay.'' Sakura said. Sasuke just glared at her.

''Hey guys!'' Somebody yelled. The three turned around to see their friends behind them.

''What are you guys talking about?'' Ino asked. ''We were just talking about our Christmas vacation. We're going to Tokyo!'' Naruto yelled excited.

They stayed quiet. ''...'' *insert cricket noises here*.

''And you guys are coming too!'' Naruto added.

''Woo-hoo! We're going to Tokyo!'' Everyone yelled- everyone except Sasuke of course.

''But where are we staying?'' Shikamaru asked. ''We're staying at Sasuke's house in Tokyo.'' Sakura answered.

''But I haven't even asked my dad yet! Besides what if he says no? Not only that, but I haven't been there in a long time and I can't remember if there are enough rooms!'' Sasuke just kept blabbering and blabbering.

Naruto looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at Naruto. They nodded. They both knew what to do.

Naruto and Sakura gave Sasuke _THE_ puppy dog face.

Sasuke's eyes widened at what they were attempting to do. _'I will NOT fall for that trick again. Do NOT look Sasuke. Do NOT look!'_ Sasuke thought.

''Please Sasuke...'' Naruto asked giving him his puppy dog face. ''Come on... please!'' Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at them... ''FINE!'' Sasuke yelled. ''Yay!'' Everyone yelled again.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-At the trio's apartment-**

''Hey dad...'' Sasuke said. ''Yeah I'm fine... They're also fine... How's mom?... Okay... Uh-huh... What do you mean ''if Sakura and I are finally dating''?! Of course not!... Anyway, I was wondering if some of my friends could stay at our house in Tokyo... Of course I'm going!... Uh-huh... Yeah, girls are coming... Not to do those kind of things! You're such a pervert dad... Thanks dad... Of course we don't need a babysitter!... Yes dad, we'll be alright... And for the last time I am not gay!'' Sasuke hung up the phone.

''So... How did it go?'' Naruto asked. ''It went... well.'' Sasuke said._ 'As well as it can go when your own dad asks you if you're gay.'_ Sasuke added in his mind.

''When are we leaving?'' Sakura asked. ''We'll leave the day after tomorrow in the morning.'' Sasuke said. ''That's fine by me, but... we don't have a car.'' Sakura said. ''We'll just borrow Neji's like we did when we went to the zoo.'' Naruto answered.

Sakura nodded. ''Okay. I'll go call the others to tell them.'' Sakura said before leaving.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

''We're finally leaving!'' Sakura said as she helped put everything in the car. ''Yeah, I can't wait!'' TenTen said. ''M-Me n-neither...'' Hinata said.

''Come on guys it's time to go!'' Neji yelled. They all got in the huge van.

Neji was sitting on the driver's seat, and TenTen was sitting next to him. Sakura was sitting between Sasuke and Shikamaru, while Ino was sitting next to Naruto who was sitting next to Hinata.

They were now all ready to face this 5 hour journey.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

''NO NEJI! FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S THAT WAY!'' TenTen yelled at Neji. ''BUT THE GPS SAYS IT'S THIS WAY!'' Neji yelled back! ''YEAH! AND LAST TIME YOU LISTENED TO THAT THING WE ENDED UP IN SUNA!'' TenTen yelled. ''UGH!'' Neji said.

''Troublesome woman...'' Shikamaru said rolling his eyes. Shikamaru heard soft snoring and looked at Sakura to see that she was leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder and he had his head on hers.

He smiled at what he saw.

''I am so bored...'' Ino complained. Naruto heard her and thought of an idea.

''I know what we can do!'' Naruto said, and they all looked at him. He then started to sing.

''Old McDonalds had a farm! Ee i ee i oh! And on that farm he had some chickens! Ee i ee i oh! With a cluck-cluck here and a cluck-cluck there!'' Naruto sang.

Everyone groaned but they didn't have better to do so they sang along (a little unwillingly).

After a while of singing Ino finally yelled: ''okay this is stupid! We're not 5 years old!''.

They all went back to what they were doing before:

Nothing.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

After the 5 hour journey, they finally arrived at Sasuke's house in the mountains.

''We're finally here!'' Everyone yelled. ''Wait... Where's Sakura?'' Asked Neji. ''She's in the car sleeping. I'll go wake her up.'' Shikamaru said before going to wake up Sakura.

''Hey Sakura! Wake up!'' Shikamaru yelled. She opened her eyes sleepily. '''Wha..? We're here?'' Asked Sakura. Shikamaru nodded. ''I'm still sleepy... Give me a piggyback ride?'' Sakura asked Shikamaru. ''Troublesome woman...'' Shikamaru said but he did it anyway and got out of the car.

Sasuke saw Shikamaru carry Sakura and felt a little jealous- okay, he felt really jealous.

''Aren't you jealous?'' Sasuke asked Ino. ''What are you talking about?'' Ino asked confused. Sasuke pointed at Shikamaru and Sakura. ''That.'' He said. ''What?! Of course not. I know that Shika-kun and Sakura are like siblings. Siblings give each other piggy back rides, don't they?'' Ino said.

Sasuke just nodded.

Sasuke opened the door of the house and let it all of them. Shikamaru entered first and laid down Sakura on the couch.

''Guys...'' Neji said. ''What?'' They all asked. ''There's one problem...'' Neji said. ''What?'' They asked again. ''There are only 5 rooms.'' Neji answered.

''Okay... Then Naruto, Sasuke and I will sleep in the sofa bed.'' Sakura said.

''WHAT?!'' Everyone yelled

''What?'' Sakura asked. ''But... you're a girl...'' TenTen said. ''A-and they're m-men...'' Hinata said. ''And Naruto is Hinata's boyfriend.'' Ino said.

''So what? It's not like we're going to do something bad. Besides we have slept together before, how is it anything different?'' Sakura said.

''If you say so...'' TenTen.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

''I take back what I said earlier.'' Sakura said. ''What? About sleeping together now won't be any different from when we were kids?'' Naruto asked and Sakura nodded.

''Well let's just go to sleep...'' Sasuke said. ''I can't...'' Sakura said. ''Why not?'' Sasuke asked. ''It's just too...'' Sakura started but couldn't finish. ''Awkward? Strange? Weird?'' Naruto said. ''All of those.'' Sakura said nodding.

''You know what? I can't take this anymore! I am going to sleep with Hinata-chan!'' Naruto said before standing up and going upstairs.

''That traitor! Leaving me alone with...you'' Sakura said while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her. ''I'm just... going to sleep.'' Sakura said after a while. ''Me too.'' Sasuke said before both of them fell asleep.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night. She had been dreaming about the incident that occurred that day after they left the zoo. She couldn't go back to sleep so she went to grab a glass water.

They had gone to the supermarket to get food and all that stuff.

''Couldn't sleep?'' Sakura heard someone ask. It was Sasuke. ''I had a... strange... a_ very_ strange dream.'' Sakura answered. Sasuke nodded (he nods a lot, doesn't he?).

Sakura noticed that her heart was beating faster now that she was with Sasuke, she also felt her face a little bit warmer than usual.

_'I'm... blushing? Why? My heart's beating faster...? What the?...'_ Sakura thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that it was snowing.

''Oh my gosh! It's snowing! Come on, Sasuke let's go outside!'' Sakura said trying not to wake everyone up.

Sasuke and Sakura grabbed their jackets and went outside. It was snowing a lot.

Sakura was smiling and Sasuke couldn't help but notice that she looked absolutely beautiful.

He was staring at her and was now getting closer to her face. ''Sasuke? Sasuke what's wr-?'' Before she could finish what she was about to say, Sasuke's hands reached to the back of her neck, pulled her towards him and he slammed his lips on hers.

Sakura was so surprised that she couldn't move. Then, she relaxed, closed her eyes and kissed back.

After a while they finally pulled apart.

They stared at each other before Sasuke apologized.

''I'm really... Sorry...'' Sasuke said. ''A snowy kiss... That's the best Christmas gift.'' Sakura smiled shyly.

''So... I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?'' Sasuke asked kind of awkwardly.

''Yeah, I guess we are.'' Sakura said before they went inside.

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Read & Review!  
**

**Author's Note: Okay so, I wanted to post this chapter on the 25th but we had some internet problems that day and it wasn't ready anyways, also, I've been very busy, but I finally wrote it and posted it! Here it is! The SasuSaku chapter! It's a little cheesy but- oh, what the heck? Who cares? It's not over yet, though. BTW I didn't make this chapter longer than the others on purpose. Just so you know. Anyways, I hope you liked it and sorry for taking so long. **


	14. Battle of the Bands

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did, I wouldn't be here, and Sasuke and Sakura would be making-out in both anime and manga._

**Konoha High School**

Battle of the Bands

''Hey guys!'' Naruto said while running up to Sasuke and Sakura.

''Guys!'' He yelled again.

''What do you want Dobe?'' Sasuke asked as he let go of Sakura's waist. ''Look at this!'' He yelled while holding a paper in his hand and putting it in front of their faces.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the paper and their eyes widened. ''Battle of the bands this Saturday? Awesome!'' Sakura yelled excited.

''What's going on?'' Somebody asked. The trio turned around and saw their friends. ''Guess what guys?'' Asked Naruto. ''What?'' They all said. ''There's going to be a battle of the bands this Saturday!'' Yelled a very happy Sakura.

''Cool! Are you guys going to participate?'' Asked TenTen. ''Obviously... Right Sasuke?'' Naruto said.

And of course, Sasuke was as expressionless as ever.

''What do you say Sasuke?'' Sakura asked. ''I think it's fine.'' He said simply.

''Yay!'' Yelled Sakura and Naruto.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP- **

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were at the mall's food court eating, while talking about the battle of the bands.

''Dobe, you signed us up already, right?'' Asked Sakura. ''Of course, duh!'' He yelled while sticking his tongue out at Sakura and Sasuke.

''Okay. What song are we going to play?'' Sasuke asked. ''How about ''Comatose'' by Skillet?'' Naruto suggested. Sakura and Sasuke agreed.

''Wait. It's this Saturday, isn't it?'' Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. ''Won't we need more time to practice?'' She asked again. ''We'll start practicing tomorrow. Besides, we have 5 days to practice. I think we'll be more than ok.'' Sasuke shrugged. ''Cocky bastard...'' She murmured. ''Alright. I guess you're right. Anyway, it's getting late, we should go now.'' Sakura said.

They stood up, payed for their food and left.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

**-The next day-**

The next day, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were at their apartment, practicing.

Sasuke grabbed his microphone, Naruto grabbed his drumsticks, Sakura grabbed her guitar, and they started playing.

They practiced for a few hours until they started hearing their neighbours' complaining.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

It was finally the day they had all been waiting for; It was Saturday.

They had been practicing everyday, and now, it was finally time to do the real thing.

Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru and Ino were waiting, mixed up in the crowd, while the trio was getting ready somewhere else.

A few minutes passed, and then, a guy with a microphone and announced the beginning of the battle.

After lots of bands passed, it was finally _their _turn.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto came up on stage and got in their places.

Naruto was wearing black cargo pants, a white t-shirt, a silver necklace with a cross hanging from it, and black sneakers. Sakura was wearing skinny jeans, black converse, and a black tank top underneath a red and black plaid button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Sasuke was wearing a black hoodie, skinny jeans, black converse **(A/N: I like black converse)**.

Just like when they were practicing, Sasuke grabbed his microphone, Naruto took out his drumsticks, Sakura grabbed her guitar, and they started playing.

**Comatose by Skillet**

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of _

_Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize _

_I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an _

_Overdose_

_Of you_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

'_Les, I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel _

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way_

_You make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh! How I adore you_

_Oh! How I thirst for you_

_Oh! How I need you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an _

_Overdose_

_From you_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

'_Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel _

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Breathing life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes open up_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an _

_Overdose_

_Of you_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

'_Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel _

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep _

_I don't wanna dream_

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh! How I adore you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh! How I thirst for you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh! How I adore you _

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

**Comatose by Skillet**

They were done playing and everyone was cheering and clapping loudly.

After some other bands passed the battle of the bands was over. The announcer came up on stage again and... announced?... the winner. ''And the winner is... Bloody Deadline!'' Announced the announcer.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP-**

After the whole event was over, they all went out to celebrate the trio's victory. They were currently at some bar drinking their butts off like there was no tomorrow.

Then, all of a sudden...

''Guys. Sasuke and I are dating.''

…

…

…

''WHAT?!''

**THE END**

**Author's Note: FINALLY I AM DONE! I am SO sorry to make you wait so long for this chapter, but I had a serious, freakingly, HUGE writer's block. It is finally done. And now, a speech from Misux. First of all I want to say thank you to everyone who actually gave this story a chance, even if you didn't like it. And of course, I have to thank everyone who read it, liked it, favorited it, followed it, reviewed it, and waited for every single chapter. Seriously, guys this have been so much fun to write. I loved it when I checked my inbox, and there would always be an e-mail or two telling me that someone favorited, reviewed, or followed my story. I have been putting a lot of effort into this and I am proud of what it has turned out to be, even if there are a lot of things I don't like about it. Thanks for waiting these long 8 months (I counted) for every chapter. And thanks for everything. :) BTW, visit my blog: **


End file.
